sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Skid the Hedgehog
That intro tho. (Introduction) Hello wonderful people of this wonderful wiki. My name is Skid, because why the absolute zero would I give you my real name? I have a character profile for you, if you are willing to read it. Enjoy. How did I get here? (History & Bio) The story of creation starts quite a while back actually. 2015 to be exact. I was in the 5th grade, had no idea what a fan character was but I did start to like Sonic at the time so that's how this happened. I went through a bit of designs before coming to the current one today mainly because the original got old to me so I changed it. Instead of telling how many designs were used, I shall explain them. And show them in the gallery. Designs... Designs EVERYWHERE! (Looks) The first design was the closest to look like Sonic, since the idea was that Skid was Sonic's brother, but now I've looked at enough fan characters and videos talking about the negative and positive aspects of them to change this relationship into something that exists in a different canon. Kinda. I'll explain later. Anyway, the first design was basically Sonic with Shadow's spine stripes, blue eyes, Silver's glove and boot cuffs, and Sonic's shoes instead they were red in the back (behind the strap) and blue in the front (in front of the strap). The second was when I started playing Roblox again after about 2 or 3 years. This consisted of another Sonic like base, with slightly darker blue fur, the spines had white tips, Skid now had a white collar button up shirt, (though it was worn open, which means nothing was buttoned up), the shoes and gloves were the same, and black pants. This was also the design where the "Ocean Rings" are introduced. To make it short, they are rings that increase Skid's power greatly when removed, and give him a little hydro-aura. There was another design just like it but the spines were Shadic-like (which means that the two spines on the far left and right just below the first one were sticking upwards like Shadow's spines) and the Ocean Rings are still there. The third was a Good bit of different. The tips of the spines were still there, but instead it white then after that it was an icy blue. The ocean cuffs were left there, the silver-styled cuffs on the shoes were changed into golden cuffs. Skid now wears a black t-shirt under the white collar shirt, and there iis a bandage that he wears on his right leg for "fashion purposes." It symbolizes nothing. Then there is the most current design. Everything except the fur color (which has been changed to a light shade of blue) stayed the same. If you look up "skid the hedgehog" in google it will give you the two most recent designs. Skid's biography story-wise, goes like this. We'll start in the classic days. Now, the Reborn Universe, which is a universe taking fan made content, content from the comics and the games to make one big universe, is where Skid resides. In this universe he and Sonic are brothers, but he wasn't as brave as Sonic until the adventure era. Now in the adventure era, Skid became a lot more involved in helping Sonic stop Eggman. He was also on good terms with everyone else at the time, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, the Chaotix, even Big. During that time, he found his first love: Sapphire Takumi. Sapphire and Skid spent a lot of time together, and knew a lot about each other. Although Skid never experienced the romantic kind of love, or in other words the love that wasn't just friendly or a family love, he felt it. He knew it was there. They spent about a good year together. But, one fateful day: Tragedy Struck. Sonic and Ski were fighting Fleetway Super Sonic, which spoiler alert wasn't really him, and Sapphire tagged along to watch and make sure nothing happened to Skid. Skid was hurt pretty bad, and was struggling to stand, and as Fleetway fired a deadly blast at him, Sapphire rushed in at the last second and took the hit, falling into Skid's arms, dying. She told him always be the hero she knew he could be, as those were her last words. Fleetway departed afterwards, leaving Skid to bawl miserably as he mourned the death of his first love. At the funeral, Skid and Sapphire's parents mourned the death of a truly special soul. Fleetway decided to most literally rear his ugly head around and taunt Skid. Very, very painfully. Skid lashed out, going into his dark form although it was a lot more dangerous as he lashed out at Fleetway, throwing punches that were harder than if he was at full power in his super form. After the ordeal, Skid immediately packed a bag and left Metropolis, living wherever he could for the next year, until he came back, coincidentally on Sonic' s 24th anniversary. From that point on Skid has to be trained how to use chaos powers, the wisps, how to fight "properly", and how to transform into his super form again since Sonic and Shadow had figured out how to draw out chaos energy from their bodies in order to transform. From then on, he has been exploring new places, meeting new people, and training a lot. He has met a cat girl named K.C., though as of right now they're figuring out their own relationship status. That intro tho. (Introduction) Hello wonderful people of this wonderful wiki. My name is Skid, because why the absolute zero would I give you my real name? I have a character profile for you, if you are willing to read it. Enjoy. How did I get here? (History & Bio) The story of creation starts quite a while back actually. 2015 to be exact. I was in the 5th grade, had no idea what a fan character was but I did start to like Sonic at the time so that's how this happened. I went through a bit of designs before coming to the current one today mainly because the original got old to me so I changed it. Instead of telling how many designs were used, I shall explain them. And show them in the gallery. Designs... Designs EVERYWHERE! (Looks) The first design was the closest to look like Sonic, since the idea was that Skid was Sonic's brother, but now I've looked at enough fan characters and videos talking about the negative and positive aspects of them to change this relationship into something that exists in a different canon. Kinda. I'll explain later. Anyway, the first design was basically Sonic with Shadow's spine stripes, blue eyes, Silver's glove and boot cuffs, and Sonic's shoes instead they were red in the back (behind the strap) and blue in the front (in front of the strap). The second was when I started playing Roblox again after about 2 or 3 years. This consisted of another Sonic like base, with slightly darker blue fur, the spines had white tips, Skid now had a white collar button up shirt, (though it was worn open, which means nothing was buttoned up), the shoes and gloves were the same, and black pants. This was also the design where the "Ocean Rings" are introduced. To make it short, they are rings that increase Skid's power greatly when removed, and give him a little hydro-aura. There was another design just like it but the spines were Shadic-like (which means that the two spines on the far left and right just below the first one were sticking upwards like Shadow's spines) and the Ocean Rings are still there. The third was a Good bit of different. The tips of the spines were still there, but instead it white then after that it was an icy blue. The ocean cuffs were left there, the silver-styled cuffs on the shoes were changed into golden cuffs. Skid now wears a black t-shirt under the white collar shirt, and there iis a bandage that he wears on his right leg for "fashion purposes." It symbolizes nothing. Then there is the most current design. Everything except the fur color (which has been changed to a light shade of blue) stayed the same. If you look up "skid the hedgehog" in google it will give you the two most recent designs. Skid's biography story-wise, goes like this. We'll start in the classic days. Now, the Reborn Universe, which is a universe taking fan made content, content from the comics and the games to make one big universe, is where Skid resides. In this universe he and Sonic are brothers, but he wasn't as brave as Sonic until the adventure era. Now in the adventure era, Skid became a lot more involved in helping Sonic stop Eggman. He was also on good terms with everyone else at the time, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, the Chaotix, even Big. During that time, he found his first love: Sapphire Takumi. Sapphire and Skid spent a lot of time together, and knew a lot about each other. Although Skid never experienced the romantic kind of love, or in other words the love that wasn't just friendly or a family love, he felt it. He knew it was there. They spent about a good year together. But, one fateful day: Tragedy Struck. Sonic and Ski were fighting Fleetway Super Sonic, which spoiler alert wasn't really him, and Sapphire tagged along to watch and make sure nothing happened to Skid. Skid was hurt pretty bad, and was struggling to stand, and as Fleetway fired a deadly blast at him, Sapphire rushed in at the last second and took the hit, falling into Skid's arms, dying. She told him always be the hero she knew he could be, as those were her last words. Fleetway departed afterwards, leaving Skid to bawl miserably as he mourned the death of his first love. At the funeral, Skid and Sapphire's parents mourned the death of a truly special soul. Fleetway decided to most literally rear his ugly head around and taunt Skid. Very, very painfully. Skid lashed out, going into his dark form although it was a lot more dangerous as he lashed out at Fleetway, throwing punches that were harder than if he was at full power in his super form. After the ordeal, Skid immediately packed a bag and left Metropolis, living wherever he could for the next year, until he came back, coincidentally on Sonic' s 24th anniversary. From that point on Skid has to be trained how to use chaos powers, the wisps, how to fight "properly", and how to transform into his super form again since Sonic and Shadow had figured out how to draw out chaos energy from their bodies in order to transform. From then on, he has been exploring new places, meeting new people, and training a lot. He has met a cat girl named K.C., though as of right now they're figuring out their own relationship status. What's he like? (Personality) Skid's personality isn't something complex. He is simply a usually happy person. he can be silly at times, and doesn't take to kindly to negativity in a dire situation. I should probably mention that he does have a short temper, so he won't tolerate to much of whatever comes at him in that regard. So, what are we workin' with? (Strengths and Powers) Skid learned most of what he does to today, from others. Shadow taught him how to use chaos powers, Sonic got got skid in the physical condition to be at the same speed as him (he had the speed it was just he didn't really use it like that), Knuckles taught how to use "dem hands" a lot better than when Skid taught himself, he never really used his super form before after he left so had to be trained in order to do so again. As for wisp combination, he taught himself that and came up with some move of his own by improving on what he was taught. As for super forms, lets run through the list with their themes: Super: Dragon Soul Hyper: Just Awake Chaos Super: Limit-Breaker x Survivor (Obtained through the feeling to protect, and a strong emotion. In Skid's case: Persistance. Think of it as Super Saiyan blue in terms of strength and appearance. Not that far from Hyper.) Chaos Hyper: Chou Super Dragon Soul (Super Saiyan Blue Royal/Ascended) Wisp Super:Muteki Aura No Energy (A potential super form for Sonic Colors and it was wasted. But for this its like hyper sonic with the colors, but not as strong, and you can choose which wisp to use and switch between.) Is he gonna be in a movie or something? (Appearances & Quotes) Roleplays: Skid the Hedgehog: School Survival Fan-fictions: Not yet. Other. Sonic Reborn comics. Not finished, but' he'll be in them. Does my boi got a girlfriend? :P (Relationships with other characters) Family: Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Uncle Chuck (because this the REBORN universe. The whole concept in short is that it's similar to the Sonic Video games and Archie Comics canon in terms of events before the Reborn comics.) Friends: The entirety of Team Reborn. Unless, you wanna be a part of that friend list. Hm? How 'bout it? Enemies: Fleetway Super Sonic, Kiro Masira the Fox (he's the ruler of the-- I will actually tell you later.) Romantic Partner: K.C. The Cat. They're figuring things out though. (Not my fan character, a friends actually, but I'll try to get a page up.) Gallery Feel free to add any Skid the Hedgehog pictures here! This is really cause I wanted to see Skid draw in a different art style. So.... feel free. Whenever. I'll be here. Proceeds to whistle Sunset Hill Zone's theme Project - Drawing 11523193888.png Quotes When Ranked: S-Rank: "The best there is, no doubt!" A-Rank: "Too easy, it was nothing!" B-Rank: "Not too shabby, but I gotta step it up." C-Rank: *Facepalms* "Let's try that again..." D-Rank: "I've disappointed everyone and everything." Fun Facts The reason why Skid's eyes are blue instead of green (since he's Sonic's brother) is actually due to Chaos radiation from one of Eggman's robots. Skid is actually meant to be Sonic's Identical twin, but obviously, no body can see that. Sapphire was originally the sister of an oc of mine named Sky. What's funny is that that's the exact same name of the character that is in the Reborn Comics.